


Helios

by daredevilmoon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 19:51:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2400836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daredevilmoon/pseuds/daredevilmoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jimmy was - ah, he was -</i>
  <br/>
  <i>gold in the night like sun, dawn against the silver of moon and smiled like something else like just like himself he was nothing else  he was so very Jimmy his faces and the flutters through which spoke of a thousand emotions</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Helios

Jimmy was - ah, he was -

gold in the night like sun, dawn against the silver of moon and smiled like something else like just like himself he was nothing else  he was so very Jimmy his faces and the flutters through which spoke of a thousand emotions of a day but which now Thomas could only read want want want want upon and he ached for it

Years he had waited and weeks he had had and Jimmy smiling with prick hard against his smooth belly for want, for want, for Thomas it was for him - he could hardly think, just watch and let and oh still want again because years and years.

Jimmy fingers slipped inside of him and he bit his lip, it didn’t hurt but was ahh, Jimmy was his he was his and that, his fingers slipping deeper and Jimmy had never taken Thomas in and that was fine, good, he wanted he Thomas never minded when it was like love this he’d give and Jimmy wanted, who was he to demand a heart without giving in return?

His hand around Jimmy’s neck and pulling to face so he could watch, be watched his other on Jimmy’s hand and hard ah he needed  - it - anything - his mouth opened and Jimmy’s eyes, wide, Thomas’s hand grabbing Jimmy’s prick hard enough to hurt maybe if he

and Jimmy nodded brokenly and god Thomas needed his needed him pulled him down and Jimmy gasped and moved away and sighs and longing oh god the wait, hooking his legs around Jimmy’s thighs as Jimmy made a pained expression and Thomas laughed

"What’s funny?"

"I love you."

"And that’s funny?"

with a slickened prick, Jimmy pressed himself into Thomas and oh it was ah just the way he and moved and fuck hurt Jimmy was better but still not and Thomas grabbed him about the hips and held him for a moment so he could they wait and Jimmy  panting against his throat as Thomas felt the abortive movements w  wa wan want want  that he held back because Jimmy hadn’t he said and Thomas hadn’t asked “No one like you” and he was different, Thomas, he was and that, ah, and he moved Jimmy’s hips in a  tight snap out  and into him head back he couldn’t watch but

Oh, the feeling, like - nothing everything and Jimmy voice all ragged and nothing above him he was gone, gone

"Faster, go on," Thomas groaned, Jimmy erratic and maybe careful but it wasn’t he just and faster because Thomas’s hands

"I’ll hurt you"

"Shh"

He and Thomas groaned and his hand over his mouth  because it did but he wanted days and walking like pain and Jimmy his prick and it was and he’d days ah it was then sighs and Thomas grabbed into Jimmy’s back nails down he hadn’t meant to but the, ah, he’d the way and Jimmy hadn’t left so Thomas’s head dropped because he couldn’t be so

"Thomas," his Jimmy’s his only his the way his voice hit and felt vibrated against Thomas’s bared throat  Jimmy didn’t still really but Thomas could make him slow slow slow so he didn’t and Jimmy little sigh quiet growls deep like desire so much like the idea dreams he’d dreamt and Jimmy’s voice vibrated and

"Move, move, just - "

And Jimmy did, he still wasn’t, but oh it didn’t he the way him Jimmy

Thomas’s head snapped against the bed because oh it wasn’t years and he just this wasn’t only but  every time every time when he Jimmy, Jimmy when Jimmy  he felt Jimmy inside of him it was nothing else like nothing else no thoughts or feelings just - ah -

Jimmy gasped almost laughed and pressed deep and pressed deeper and his hands in Thomas’s hair because he had to he wanted couldn’t he wanted ah  Thomas  he knew Jimmy was his and his and his that Jimmy

and that warmth love filth and his come inside of him and Jimmy panting and stilling and he was his Jimmy the way he softened and the  feeling but the slickness was  and he couldn’t have and the  way Jimmy groaned deep still whimpering soft and Thomas’s prick was rock hard against him and he wanted something any somethingsomething touch taste something but Jimmy’s head was against his chest still

Thomas’s hand wrapped around his own prick as he rocked forward into the grip and it was and the feeling Jimmy above him if not inside him and Jimmy shifted, rocking rocked his thigh over Thomas’s hand so it was pressure and so and the way and Jimmy

"Thomas, god, come off for me,"

and he did, he always would that voice plea the way and against his own stomach and Jimmy’s and that tongue against his belly smiling up as he lapped the come from him and it was so so and he still couldn’t, because and he pulled Jimmy into a kiss because damn the mess damn anything but them as they were


End file.
